


Weighs Heavily on Me

by Omegathyst



Series: Kurtis Komfort Kollection [2]
Category: Kurtis Conner - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Image, Cookies, Family Issues, Fat Shaming, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Insecurity, Insults, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: After dinner with your family, Kurtis wonders why you're rejecting his food and looking at the floor. Not everyone is willing to accept you as you are.





	Weighs Heavily on Me

“Maybe I should lay off the chocolate chip cookies for a while.”

Kurtis frowned, pulling back his hand full of cookies from you.

“Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?” Kurtis leaned forward, staring into your eyes. “Besides, you never told me how dinner with your family went. How did it go?”

You looked at the carpet, refusing to let your eyes land on the protruding part of your body that stood out like an elephant in the room. Yeah, that was the perfect way to put it.

“It was alright,” You managed to say. “Got to catch up on things."

“Dude, you know that I can tell something happened,” Kurtis sat next to you on the couch. “What did they say?”

“They said that I needed to lose weight,” You muttered. “It was only one of them that said it, but I just want to forget that it happened.”

“Oh my god,” Kurtis leaned against you, hugging you. “I’m sorry, that must’ve been horrendous.”

“It was, but they’re right,” You finally landed your eyes on  _ it.  _ “This fucking gut sticks out in the mirror, every time I change, or even so much as look at my feet. I eat like a piece of shit, and I’m going to die like a piece of shit. I don’t get dates, I don’t even get the respect of my parents, I-”

“That’s my friend you’re talking about,” Kurtis pulled away. “Don’t talk about yourself like that,  ** _ever._ ** Everyone can make better decisions when it comes to your health, but you’re not a piece of shit. You choose not to date, and you don’t need the respect of your parents. You’re here, with me now. Doesn’t that feel amazing?”

You looked at Kurtis Conner, the man that helped you out of the house of horrors. Ever since, you’ve noticed the beauty of your smile, your eyes, and the way you’ve presented yourself as a person. You didn’t put yourself down around your other friends. This moment of weakness with your family was going to pass.

“You’re beautiful, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise,” Kurtis insisted. “Don’t do shit for them anymore, do it for yourself.”

“Thank you,” You managed a smile, plucking a cookie out of your roommate’s hand. “Want to watch a sitcom right now?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kurtis grinned, grabbing the remote.


End file.
